


Royal Company

by IWP_chan



Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cloud Day, Day 6, KHRrarePairWeek2020, M/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Cloud Day: Royal AU. Tsuna finds a pretty boy in the forest.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796887
Kudos: 33
Collections: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020





	Royal Company

Summary: KHR Rare Pair Week 2020, Cloud Day: Royal AU. Tsuna finds a pretty boy in the forest.

_Note: Day 6, entry 1. Tsuna/Sora for the prompt “_ Royal AU _”._

**Warnings: Royal AU.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KHR or KH.

.

Tsuna had found the mystery boy in the forest he and his mother lived in. The boy was lying on the ground, either asleep or unconscious, and Tsuna wanted nothing more than to turn back and walk away as if he saw nothing.

Unfortunately for him, the boy decided that it was the perfect moment to open his blue, blue eyes and reach a hand out to Tsuna in a silent request for help before his eyes fluttered closed and his hand fell.

Tsuna inwardly cursed his inability to say ‘no’ to people, and prepared to drag the boy with him back home.

.

His mother, naturally, didn’t let him live it down, incessantly teasing him about going out for a walk, and coming back with a pretty boy.

This was why, when the boy woke up for the second time, he was met with the sight of Tsuna’s mother chuckling to herself as she cooked, and Tsuna himself trying to become one with the floor of their shack.

“Um. Hi,” The boy said, lips stretching into a friendly grin.

Tsuna let out a strangled noise as he noticed how handsome the other was now that he wasn’t preoccupied with carrying him home.

“You’re awake!” Mama chirruped, sending the boy a welcoming smile, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling fine,” The boy responded, easy grin still on his face, “Thank you for letting me crash here for a bit.” He chuckled a little, “It’s very appreciated.”

“It was no trouble. I’m Nana, you can call me Mama, everyone who comes around here does. And this is my son, Tsuna.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Tsuna smiled awkwardly.

“It’s nice to meet you too!” The boy said, his eyes riveted to Tsuna’s form. “My name is Sora!”

Mama chuckled lightly, “Like the Crown Prince?”

Sora grinned cheekily, “ _Exactly_ like the Crown Prince.”

Tsuna’s eyes caught a glint of silver around Sora’s neck. Noticing that Tsuna’s gaze had dropped to his neck, Sora, while maintaining eye contact with him, reached under the collar of his shirt to tug a silver chain out, letting the crown attached to it rest proudly on his chest, and winked at Tsuna.

Tsuna paled as he realized the boy he dragged home with him was _the Crown Prince_.

“So, Sora,” Mama started as she went around their small kitchen, bringing out bowls and spoons to set out the table, “What brings you to these parts?”

Tsuna rushed to his feet and went to help Mama with ladling out the food in an attempt to stop thinking about the weight of Sora’s gaze on his back.

The two quickly finished the meal preparations, and Mama gestured for Sora to join them.

“I don’t want to impose,” Sora said, smiling apologetically, only for his stomach to grumble loudly, causing him to blush.

“Nonsense.” Mama sent him a stern look, “You’re going to join us for food, and that’s final.”

“I- Um-”

“Come on! It’s perfectly fine! I’m used to making extra in case one of Tsu’s friends drops by.”

Sora’s stomach grumbled again and his shoulders slumped in defeat. He moved to sit at the table. Mama smiled triumphantly.

“You still haven’t answered my question yet,” Mama said, watching Sora devour the food in his bowl, “What brings you to this area? Are you planning to live in the forest too or are you simply lost?”

Sora paused, blushing again, “I got lost.”

Mama hummed thoughtfully as she brought a spoonful of food to her mouth. Tsuna felt dread pool in his gut.

“Where are you from? Tsu can help you find your way back! He has friends from all over the place, so he knows his way around pretty well!”

“The Capital,” Sora said, sending a hopeful, wide-eyed gaze Tsuna’s way, “Would you? Pretty please?”

Tsuna held Sora’s, _the freaking Crown Prince’s_ , gaze for a few seconds before his shoulders slumped in defeat and he sighed, “Fine.”

“ _Thankyousomuch!_ ” Sora gushed.

Once again, Tsuna cursed his inability to say ‘no’ to people.

.

End

Tsuna: farewell, normal, simple life. It was nice knowing you.


End file.
